Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum battled Charles Darwin in Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum. He was portrayed by Brian Walters. Information on the rapper Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime series, as well as a number of manga and comics based on the anime. He is loosely based on Red from the first generation of Pokémon games. His Japanese name is derived from the series' creator, Satoshi Tajiri; his English name is taken from this as well, while his surname is based on the franchise's original motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!" Born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash lived with his mother, Delia, until he was ten years old—the age of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. However, because he woke up late, his rival, Gary Oak, was ahead of him as Ash was left with nothing but a Pikachu from Professor Oak. Though Ash and Pikachu began at a rough start, their relationship grew overtime, and they soon became best friends. With Pikachu forever at his side, Ash has traveled across many different regions, including Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Along his journey, he has caught numerous Pokémon and challenged gyms for gym badges in hopes of being a Pokémon Master. Ash has also befriended and traveled with many people, including Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. His adventures frequently see him facing off against Jessie, James, and Meowth of the Team Rocket trio, who aim to steal other people's Pokémon, namely Ash's Pikachu. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' (Note: Ash Ketchum is in ''blue 'text, Charizard is in ''orange text, ''and Pikachu is in' 'yellow ''text.) Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fight! But this should be fun! I've yet to catch the Ghost-type! Got the highest speed stat, drop raps lightning fast, So I can open my pockets and go (Charizard!) on your ass! Cause I'm Ash! And that's A-to the-shush! I don't care how many beetles and butterflies you squoosh! Your earthworms can't beat these magical beasties! Your shit-talking mouth is the origin of feces! You got candy raps, Reese's Pieces! In this ecosystem, I'm the dominant species! When it's time to train, I turn to Pikachu! (Pika!) But when I need a weak verse, I choose you! '''Verse 2: Yo, ummm real quick? This dude spent eight years studying barnacle dick! Kick it! You think I'm impressed by your boat trip? Please! You're the most annoying thing on a Beagle since fleas! You're a glitchy old man who's best left at sea! Set sail and Galápago-suck on these! 'Verse 3:' Man, if that's true, then nature is cruel, Cause the only thing you're winning is your cousin's gene pool! You lost three children while they were still small! TB and scarlet fever; gotta catch 'em all! Trivia *In the Behind the Scenes video for Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare, Nice Peter talked with Ray William Johnson about him possibly portraying Ketchum. **Peter had also previously stated that he wanted Anthony Padilla from Smosh to portray Ketchum, along with Ian Hecox as Pikachu. *A preview of Ketchum was shown in the background of Rhett & Link's 1000th episode of Good Mythical Morning.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ij9burJ9d0&t=5m59s **Another preview of him was shown in a video of Nice Peter, along with his Pikachu and Team Rocket in the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyNYl4ejBhw&t=3m7s *At the age of 10, he is the second-youngest rapper to date, after young Michael Jackson. **He is the fifth-youngest character to appear in an ERB, after Pleistarchus, Jackson, and Ignorance and Want. **He is the second child to be portrayed by an adult, after Pleistarchus. *He is the second fictional character to come from an anime/manga, after Goku, as well as the fourth rapper to originate from Japan, after the Mario Brothers and Goku. **He is the first rapper to originate from an anime, as well as the first rapper to originate from a cartoon show overall. Gallery Ash Ketchum Sneak Peek.png|Another preview of Ash Ketchum, along with his Pikachu and Team Rocket References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 66 Category:Brian Walters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle